phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RRabbit42
Archive: January-June 2009 — July-September 2009 — October-December 2009 Reasons for blocking users For details about why I will block a user, refer to my "blocking users" page. Chat requests Leave a message here if you'd like me to join the IRC for a chat. I will usually do so, but it may be a few minutes if I am in the middle of working on other things. — RRabbit42 * enter request here Newsletter links Moved to a separate page that should hopefully auto-update. Screencaps If anyone has a request for screencaps, post them here and I'll see if I can make it for you. Please include name of episode and as much detail about the specific picture as you can provide. — RRabbit42 01:28, 22 June 2009 (UTC) * enter request here Hey. Can you make a 250px wide images for the following episodes infobox: *Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together *Bowl-R-Ama Drama *Traffic Cam Caper *Crack That Whip If possible, take the same moment of the current infobox images and just make 250px wide image screencaps. Thanks, man. ~'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 16:28, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :I left this message out of the archive to remind me to get this done. I'll check on it shortly. — RRabbit42 02:59, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::Crossed out "Dude," Toph took care of that. The Flash {talk} 15:46, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Doofenshmirtz's schemes and inventions "Inception, Purpose and Goals to be Achieved" Do these have to be one thing, can't they be two or three separate things? felinoel ~ (Talk) 06:45, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :It probably can. I was just trying to make the section look longer, rather than have three short sections. ::Well can't it be made into two then, somehow reword the three into two? felinoel ~ (Talk) 16:37, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Well I don't know, I like the realism involved. felinoel ~ (Talk) 18:17, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :I've looked it over. Heinz provides so little information on why he wants to do some things that in this case, splitting it up into two or three subjects would mean we'd have 1 or 2 sentences per subject. The only way to fill those subjects back out would be to either add speculation into his motives, or if we got lucky, include continuity info that's revealed in a later episode. :I think this is ready to be moved out of my sandbox into a main article space, then link to it from the main Doofenshmirtz's schemes and inventions page. Any objections? — RRabbit42 18:28, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::(No objections were noted. Sandbox moved to Magnetism Magnifier on August 28th.) German Phineas and Ferb Wiki? Hi, I've got the idea of creating a German version of the Phineas and Ferb Wiki. Actually I already created http://de.phineasandferb.wikia.com/ . But I wanted to connect it really with this one, the design, too. For that I need your admission of course. I have already experiences with creating German versions of English sites. In February I opened http://savedisneyshows.de so I think I could do it again. What do you think of it? --Shego123 14:57, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :Let me check with the other admins. It shouldn't be a problem since everything's covered under the CC-BY-SA license. — RRabbit42 05:32, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Have you talked with the others? --Shego123 20:58, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :::I talked with Topher last night. He also said that the CC-BY-SA license allows for you to do this. Both of us would just like some sort of note on the German site that says that you got the information from here, especially if you want to duplicate the look of this wiki. It could be something like "visit our sister site, the English Phineas and Ferb Wiki" or "The content of this wiki was translated from the English Phineas and Ferb Wiki". :::We have a link to the "Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki" in the main Userbar on the left, which is a sister site for fan fiction. :::One place you could add this information would be an "about" page, such as this one. — RRabbit42 06:18, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::Uh, I didn't saw you've already answered. :::And I don't want to make the German wiki an independent wiki, I want it to be a partner site - I mean working together in new projects and so on. Additionally, I wanted to know if you could help me with the whole settings-thing especial the style and so on. Oh, and surely I'll mention the original wiki where all came from ;-) --Shego123 15:54, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::I can get you started. There's still some things I don't know about the inner workings of this wiki. Topher and SuperFlash should be able to point you in the right direction if I can't. — RRabbit42 04:21, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::Thanks. So I don't know how to change the style/template. You see I have the logo but that's all I know... --Shego123 12:28, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Gazette 1/1/10 So will my article appear in the TSG 1/1/10 Issue, I added a section on DVDs :Yes, it will run in Issue #11 on that date. Do you want to add any kind of closing statement, or leave it as is? — RRabbit42 (talk) 05:14, December 29, 2009 (UTC) I'll leave it as it is, however, I'd like to know if I can write articles for future Tri-State Gazettes? :response left on user's page help me get jeremycreek back please, if you can, contact jeremycreek and ask him to come back and rebuild his p&f wiki page. i really want him to return! please... if you can, at least get him to read his user talk page on p&f fanon wiki :He is sometimes in the IRC when I am. If he appears willing to talk about it, I'll let him know about the messages. Otherwise, probably the best thing we can do is to just take a few days for emotions to calm back down. Pushing him to return might drive him away permanently. — RRabbit42 (talk) 03:00, December 30, 2009 (UTC) hello it's me perry13 um...i'm new here what do we do here at the phineas and ferb wiki? note:this is my second wiki I have register at (my first was the Mario Wiki) so please tell me what to do from Perry13 :(advice left on Perry13's page) "Help me get JC back, please" The anonymous user with the id of 67.162.27.15 keep leaving bunches of message like that on many users' talk pages over both canon and fanon wiki, and the users found that a bit annoying. Although I told to he/she stop, the person doesn't listen. So what do we need to do to calm him/her down? [[User:PerryPerry|'~PerryPerry - The Perry (and Phinbella) lover']] 03:31, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :(message left on 67.162.27.15's page, and they have said they will settle down) Number of edits It seems that both my number of edits on this wiki and the fanon wiki are going down? Is their a reason for this! ---Zacbio (Talk) :So far, the log shows you've only lost 5 edits here, and that was because they were on pages that had to be deleted. (Well, one was a comment you made that I deleted because I wanted to steer the fan art request blog back to getting approvals/rejections from artists to feature their work.) :I'm not an admin on the Fanon wiki, but I do see that quite a few people lost edits when Phin68 deleted one particular blog. Beyond that, it is normal maintenance of the wiki earlier in the year that I see in the log. :I will try to watch your edit count to see what's happening. At the moment, your edit counts are 140 and 272. — RRabbit42 (talk) 17:15, January 1, 2010 (UTC) A Question & A Comment First Of All, The TSG looks wonderful. (and my article looks pretty nice too, eh?) Second Of All, As you can tell by the little edit at the end of my article, I'm doing a P&F quiz. I was wondering how I could make a hidden page where I can store all the submissions? - PlantyThePottedPlant 21:53, January 1, 2010 :Go up to the address bar in your web browser and add /archive (or whatever you want to call the hidden page). Next, click on "Click here to start new page". Add the submissions there. As long as you do not create a link to this page, people will have to manually update the address to get to it. (It will still how up in the Recent Changes, though.) :Regarding your article, we've had a few people express an interest in writing for the newsletter, but some of them never follow through with it. So, it's good to see that you did. — RRabbit42 (talk) 21:58, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Now What? How do I take that page off of the "Latest Activity" List & my contribution list - PlantyThePottedPlant :It will happen automatically as more edits are made. "Latest Activity" is fed from the Recent Changes, and looks like it shows about the last 60 edits. The other is from what you edit. — RRabbit42 (talk) 22:27, January 1, 2010 (UTC) 2 More Things #1: Is it alright if I change my icon to the version of it you made for the newsletter? #2: I just went and copied the format for the article submission pages, and applied that to the page for answers. Is that O. K. with you? Thanks --"Ah Perry The Platypus, How unexpected, And by unexpected, I mean.... unexpected"- Dr. D, Get That Bigfoot Outta My Face 22:38, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Both are fine. — RRabbit42 (talk) 23:01, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi I am new to this wiki.I just wanted to meet you. I hope we can be good friends. Also you have a very high edit count!--Entei and Perry FTW 19:58, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :response left on user's talk page opinion hi! remember me? I started that whole "Bring back jeremycreek" thing. sorry I got carried away with that, by the way. anyway, now I'm a user and i've decided to stay! I wrote this article and would like you to please put a message on my talk telling me what you think! (i know, it's short, there isn't a whole lotta stuff to say about it.) ~Bowser101 09:16, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :I have been looking at some of the shorter/stub pages and trying to see if we can combine them with others. Normally, a jingle like this might fall under this review, but as I think about it more, it does qualify to be a separate page. — RRabbit42 (talk) 02:17, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Remarks section on "Phineas and Ferb X-mas special" What does this section mean. I deleted it. Is that okay? --Zacbio 00:20, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :You didn't mention what page that was on, but since we know the proper name of the Christmas special, I think it will be okay. — RRabbit42 (talk) 02:17, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I just thought you knew I ment that it was the Phineas and Ferb's Christmas Vacation!. Zacbio King Of Queens Wiki Hey RRabbit42, If you enjoy the show "The King Of Queens", Could you please help me get my King Of Queens Wiki started up? (I already created it, I would just like for it to look as good as the P&F Wiki does.) : I don't watch very many sitcoms, and "The King of Queens" is not among them. So, while I couldn't help with info about the show or characters, I can give you info about what you will need to make adjustments in, such as where to upload your wiki's logo. — RRabbit42 (talk) 02:17, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Featured User, Article,and Image Hey, me again I was wondering if we could have those. If not then may I suggest making them?--Entei and Perry FTW 00:16, January 8, 2010 (UTC) : We already have a Featured Article and Featured Picture section. Check the Sitenotice at the top of the page to find the links. We talked a long time ago about having a Featured User page, but decided at that time it would only be kind of a self-promotion for a few users. We've grown since then, so we may come back to this idea in the future. There will be something like it in the next newsletter. : In the meantime, you can always look in the "Featured users" section of the "Community" menu to see which people have edited the most here. — RRabbit42 (talk) 02:17, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Isabella's page could you tell me what's missing from Isabella's article? I might be able to help. ~Bowser101 00:55, January 8, 2010 (UTC) : Oh, that's an open-ended question. I think it's amongst the pages that needs to be revised to make sure it fits our Point of View policy. We had to split off the "Isabella's relationship with Phineas" section into its own page. But other than that, I can't give you anything specific that needs to be done to the page. — RRabbit42 (talk) 02:17, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Dutch Phineas and Ferb Wiki Hi, i saw the German and the Spanish partner wiki's. I want to make a Dutch P&F wiki that is connected with this wiki. Just like the German and the Spanish one. How can I do this? I've made a Dutch wiki (http://nl.phineasandferb.wikia.com/), but didn't adjust it yet. Can you help me to make it look like this wiki? I really want to make a real Dutch wiki. I know a lot Dutch P&F fans who can help me. So it won't be a non-info wikia. :D I can make a link to this wiki, so everyone knows that all the info is translated from this wiki. Thanks in advance. — Zer0Z14 14:51, January 9, 2010 : I am talking with Topher208 about this and he's receptive to the idea. We'll have to find a way to send some of our page code to you so you can upload it to the right spots on your wiki, and that will help it have the same look as this one. I'll send more information later. — RRabbit42 (talk) 02:17, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :: Okay, thanks! I also can give you my password, so you can do it like you want. Actually, i don't know how to change the lay-out of the Wikia. — Zer0Z14 15:26, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::No, don't do that. That's a security risk for you. What we will do is give you a list of pages to copy from here and tell you how to upload them to your wiki. I will provide more details later. — RRabbit42 (talk) 15:59, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Do you know how to send me the page codes? I saw the Polish wiki and I really like it if the Dutch wiki is also in that list. If you want me to talk with Topher208 instead of you, I'll do that. Zer0Z14 22:43, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Blarg! someone keeps adding back to Isabella's page that she's a counterpart to amy! can you please find out who and stop them? ~Bowser101 14:18, January 9, 2010 (UTC) : You have part of the answer already. I will have more later. — RRabbit42 (talk) 20:19, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I found out that it was NNewt that was writing that, could you stop him please? ~Bowser101 20:36, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::: Though it may be a nuisance, what he is adding does not qualify for a block. ::: Others besides you and I have also looked at this "connection" and have deleted it each time. If one person says "yes" and another says "no", then either one could be valid. But if one person says "yes" and 5 people say "no, this is opinion", then it's pretty clear that this is personal opinion by the person saying "yes". This is called a community review. ::: We try to keep personal opinion out of our main pages. Just continue to do what you have been doing: if you Undo an edit, put in the Summary line why you are removing it. This helps everyone to see what is being done and can help in situations like this to show that it's more than just two people having a difference in opinion on a subject. ::: If this continues to be an issue, we may be forced to lock the page to prevent editing for a time. ::: Also, if you change your signature to ~Bowser101, then people will be able to click on your signature to go to your Talk page and leave you messages. — RRabbit42 (talk) 02:17, January 10, 2010 (UTC) He just doesn't stop! he won't stop being jerkish about the amy thing. now he's gone and yelled at Zacbio too! he has to stop! ~Bowser101 13:29, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :See below. RRabbit42 (talk) yaa about questions... It's ok if you don't know this but what's the next new episode of phineas and ferb? -Perry13 : "I Was A Middle-Aged Robot" and "Suddenly Suzy" will be the next ones, but we don't have an airdate yet. — RRabbit42 (talk) 02:17, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Question! Why does Super Flash just through most featured article nominees into the archive when he sees them without giving other people to write comments? I think its very mean when he does it. Do you? 19:09, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :I am not being "mean," I am conforming with our FAN policies. The nominations you've been creating are far to premature; stubs cannot become featured articles, and any "comments" would be useless as the nomination itself is invalid. As both an administrator and the coordinator of the FA nominations, I'm simply doing my job by "throwing most featured article nominees into the archive." In fact, actually, that's quite invalid in its own. I actually either oppose or support nominations, and it's very rare that I immediately archive them—those article's were special cases as they were premature and disregarded our policies. I'm not trying to be mean at all, I'm just here to help people out and help manage our individual policies. Thank you, The Flash {talk} 20:26, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::From what I have seen, a lot of the nominations are "I like this page", rather than ones that are filled out enough to qualify. As a rough figure, any candidates should have at least as much information as in the "Episode Summary" section of "Rollercoaster". Much more is preferable. — RRabbit42 (talk) 04:29, January 14, 2010 (UTC) NNewt's note on my talk page A couple days ago, I wrote a little comment in NNewt's user page about why it matters to him so much about the amyrose/Isabella allusin. This was his respose "Hey, who said you could butt in just like that? Also, I have 148 friends on Facebook! And you know what I think of this Wiki? It's for total snobs like you and RRabbit42! Good day to you, sir! NNewt84 05:05, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Make that 149! Ha! NNewt84 11:24, January 13, 2010 (UTC)". ''Could you please 1) talk to him or 20 block him? And he called us snobs! ---Zacbio :This is being handled by another admin. But here's an observation: number of friends is irrelevant to the matter and is a spurious way of trying to support a point of view. — RRabbit42 (talk) 04:29, January 14, 2010 (UTC) NNewt, GRRRRRRRRRR! NNewt is being a total shortfuse and yelling at everyone! please stop him. ~Bowser101 23:29, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :See above. RRabbit42 (talk) the new editing thing the new editing thingamajig is 'really' glitchy. it moves things when you copy and pastes them, replaces templates with weird symbols, doesn't let you right-click to spell check, it makes the entire thing 'IMPOSSIBLE' to work well with! ~Bowser101 04:01, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :Go into into the "Editing" tab and uncheck "Enable Rich Text Editing". This will switch you back to the standard editor. — RRabbit42 (talk) 04:29, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Is this allowed? i saw that bobtherandomguy used this sentance on his talk page: ''My favorite episodes are Dude, We're Gettin' the Band Back Together! because it's the first one I saw, Put That Putter Away because quite frankly I like Stacy, and finally One Good Scare Ought to Do It! & That Sinking Feeling '''because hell even I'm a victim to a cute shipping episode.' I didn't know if that was allowed or not... [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 23:13, January 15, 2010 (UTC) : I know I am not RRabbit42, but as either he or some other guy said, "If you wouldn't hear it on the show, you shouldn't hear (see) it here." So, No that is not allowed..... I hope that answers your question. Perry vs. Doofenshmirtz, Pinky vs. Poofenplotz, Planty vs. Doofenshmirtz (for 10 minutes) 00:40, January 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm Quizzin', Quizzin', And I'm starting Quiz #2 If possible, Please publish the following in tomorrow's TSG: Hey P&F Fanatics, I came to the conclusion that the first quiz I made was a bit too easy. So, I'm replacing it with this more difficult test! As always, Post your answers on my Talk Page by March 1st 2010. Enjoy! ''(quiz was featured in a recent newsletter, so questions and choices have been deleted from here) About the Fanon Wiki Hi. I like the Fanon for phineas and ferb wiki but there aren't many articles for season 28 because the guy who makes season 28 only has 2 episodes that are real out of the who knows how many episodes for season 28. Could you do something about it maybe? 19:49, January 16, 2010 (UTC) : I take it that by "real" episodes, you mean ones that have been filled out? I do not have any control over the fan fiction stories that are added to the Fanon site. I recommend that if you haven't already done so, you should leave a message on that person's Talk page and let them know that you'd like to see more of the articles finished. Maybe with some encouragement they can get them done. — RRabbit42 (talk) 21:40, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Ferb? Can you add ferb to the avatars? :There will be a lot more added to all the characters in the coming weeks. You already selected one of the new ones, but check back frequently. You may see a new one you like. — RRabbit42 (talk) 20:25, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Userbox categories? how can you make a userbox automatically categorize users who use it? also, how can you add categories to the Userboxes page? [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 23:53, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :Let me get back to you on that. I still have it marked down as a project to go through the existing categories to make sure they're all correct and streamlined. I'd like to avoid adding a lot of new ones in the meantime. ::Never mind. Before you even wrote that I figured it out. [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 03:51, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Gazette Is the new issue of the Gazette ready to go out? —Topher (talk) 06:08, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Avatars Ferbot has fixed categories for all the avatars that were featured on the subpages of Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Avatars except for a few of the minor ones and has created the category pages for the category links you created. JeremyCreek has added the Shipping section back in and those are in both Group and Shipping categories. Also, we may want to consider combining some of the categories together. It makes no sense to me to have a category with less than 10 images in it. We could add some umbrella categories such as OWCA avatars for Planty, Pinky, and other agents, just as an example. I also don't see us having many Perry the Platypus avatars where he's not in Agent mode, so we could lump them all under Category:Perry the Platypus avatars. —Topher (talk) 09:45, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Streamlined and reorganized. Once a character appears in 3 episodes, then they can be moved into their own category. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 21:22, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Subscribe What happens when you subscribe to the Tri-State Gazette? I want to, but I'm not sure what it means. ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 20:31, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Season 2 or 3 Hi, I chatted with the German musical administration (I don't know if this is right but I think you know what I mean), Thomas Amper, and he also said that season 2 contains episodes 27 to 65. Disney XD announced 39 episodes for season 2 so they obviously meant 22-minutes-episodes. And then they would announce season 3 the same way (35 episodes). And that must be 100 22-minutes-episodes in seasons 1 to 3. I just wanted to say that. I said it before from time to time but now it has been proved. I hope you'll believe me and we can delete Season 3 for now (at least the episodes listed in it). --Shego123 21:35, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Custom Userboxes? When you have time, can you make some custom userboxes I would use? The 1st one would say: It occurred to this user that what they really should be doing is fighting fire with fire. And by fire, They meant Perry the Platypus, and by fire, They ALSO meant Perry the Platypus. It occured to them when they were on fire. The 2nd one would say: Meap! (You know like Meap, Eh Eh!) :Marked for my To Do list Polish P&F wiki Hello i have some question , i made a phineas and ferb wiki in polish language can i join to your's project and have template of your website ? And i wonder if can u help or link me some websites how to make website like yours with template and more. Sorry for my english but i'm only 15 years old and im from poland :) MaLiN2223 22:50, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :I have added this to my official "to do" list. There will be a list of pages that you will copy to your wiki and a lot of advice on how to get started. Look for that in the near future. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:33, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I Thanks a lot :) --10:47, January 24, 2010 (UTC)MaLiN2223 Hi! I have some questions... Hi! Could somene pleas tell me how to change my avatar, I want to personalize it. I have editied P&F wiki before, but as a unregistered user and now that I'm a member, I want to have a little fun with my avatar. Also, I've made a picture that I want to post, where do I post it? Thank u! - ILovePhineasAndFerb, 23:28, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :Check out the Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Avatars page. You already have the picture you want, so you can start with Step 3. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:33, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Um... Houston, We Have A Problem I was looking at all the P&F Wikis on the web, and a Wiki that is totally unrelated to ours is using our logo. :Which one? — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 01:22, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Topher found it last night. Technically, they can do that because of the licensing of all uploaded pictures. It would have been nice if they had asked first, though. Since it is a brand new wiki that will cover the same subject as this one, we plan on inviting them to merge with us. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:49, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :: What do you mean? Do you mean that if they have any info or articles we don't have, we'll let them post that info/ articles on this wiki? Perry vs. Doofenshmirtz, Pinky vs. Poofenplotz, Planty vs. Doofenshmirtz (for 10 minutes) 22:20, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::: What I think RR is trying to say here, is that we are inviting the current admin/s and contributors on that wiki to edit on this wiki, so that they help the community more, and possibly learn how to be in a wiki community. And if their articles contain info not on our pages, but it's correct and confirmed, we will be glad to implement it in our pages. Though I am not sure what we will do with that wiki if we manage to get them to join us, but most probably we will copy anything the users there wanna copy, inform them that it's gonna get deleted, and tell the wikia staff.I hope this answered your questions. —Ardi~(Talk)~(Correspondence) 22:49, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :::: Either the other wikis don't know about this one, or for some reason they have decided they still want to build their own wiki about Phineas and Ferb. In both cases, they are going to have to try building the same type of content we have (episodes, songs, galleries, etc.). That's a lot of work and hassle they can save themselves if they agree to have their wiki redirected to ours. If they choose to remain independent, they can, but they probably won't get as many visitors as this wiki. :::: Going back to the original question about the logo, everything that is typed here is governed by what is called "CC-BY-SA" licensing. This means that it can be used by other people. Logos and pictures do have different licensing, but it's along the same lines. However, common courtesy says that you should ask before you use a design that someone else came up with. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:19, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Phineas and Ferb FanArt Contest for Tri-State Gazette Hi RRabbit: I have been seeing a few people interested in doing drawings, so I was wondering if we can have a Phineas and Ferb Fan Art Contest I got this idea while reading a new blog post. The winner will have thier drawings featured in the "Tri-State Gazette", with an article about the winner's fanart work. I will leave it up to you and the other Admins on how long should the contest be and what the rules are, the methods of submission, etc... I thought maybe we can do something fun for our Wikia and for the "Tri-State Gazette" related to "Phineas and Ferb". Please let me know what your thoughts are on this. Thanks. BigNeerav 12:59, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :That is a good idea. Let me talk it over with Topher. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:49, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :: I want to! ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 20:29, January 26, 2010 (UTC) An anonymous user... ...messed with my page overnight. he added a nonsense sentence with moderate profanity in it. the sentence may just have been a joke, because it sounded like someone from school by the sound of the sentence. but, nonetheless, it was still vandalism. the edit has been reverted, and you could let it slide this once if you wanna. I've put a message on his talk page with Template:NotOkay and warning him not to do it again. :They have been blocked for two weeks. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:49, January 26, 2010 (UTC) New tool against Shipping wars I made this. now, if you type on a page, this pops up. [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 00:38, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Template:War P&F in LBP I was thinking about writing an article for the TSG about the numerous P&F-related LittleBigPlanet User-Created levels in the video game LittleBigPlanet. I would give a sort of vivid description of the level & (if I can figure out how to) show off images of the levels. I only own the PSP version, so it could either be PSP-exclusive levels, or I could work with someone who owns the PS3 version to give walkthroughs on PS3 P&F levels. Would this be OK? Would you want anything done differently? Any ideas, suggestions, critiques, etc. would be helpful! Once again, Thanks & Curse You RRabbit42!! -- Perry vs. Doofenshmirtz, Pinky vs. Poofenplotz, Planty vs. Doofenshmirtz (for 10 minutes) -- PlantyThePottedPlant 22:33, January 27, 2010 (UTC) : I think we can explorer this further. Levels for LBP are a kind of fan art and we've spotlighted that sort of thing before. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:19, January 29, 2010 (UTC) now... ...71.201.230.195 has been messing with my page too! not profanity, but not nice either. definitely not good faith edit. was messing with my Koopa! section, especially the "Featured Minion" part. [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 22:00, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :okay, now the vandal's done it, like, 50 times! this has to end now! [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 23:40, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::See below. RRabbit42 (leave a message) Formal Complaint against Bowser101 RRabbit: When looking at the Recent Changes page to see the latest activities of our Wikia, I am seeing a lot of back and forth between Bowser101 and an anonymous user. In addition, Bowser101 is spamming other people's pages, asking for help. This is, in no way, constructive to our Wikia, as our members are more interested in the latest activities by our users, rather than this back and forth fight. Please stop whatever is going on between Bowser101 and whoever is annoying him, as this is detremental to our Wikia, and annoying to everyojne. Thanks BigNeerav 00:21, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not "spamming" i'm begging for help! vandals, attacking my page everywhere... the horror, THE HORROR!!!! the guy is definitely from my school, but i can't stop him in person also definitely. please block the vandal, he's used profanity, slander, lies, everything that goes against the wiki's policy! please help me! [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 00:27, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :: I have placed a block on that IP address for two weeks. It may be the same person as two days before. :: In the future, Bowser, please just leave messages on administrators' pages. Other users can Undo changes, just like you can, and a few can Undo several changes at once, but only administrators can issue blocks on problem users. Our current list of administrators are: :: Right now, Topher and I are usually around at least once a day, so we can help you out when things like this occur. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:19, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :::just a FYI, he can't be the same person because he talked to me at the same time that the other guy did that. [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 11:43, January 29, 2010 (UTC) User 68.20.21.59 68.20.21.59 needs to be blocked for spamming pages especially Isabella. He/she put a lot of things like POOP and poop. AgentP 01:06, January 29, 2010 (UTC) : I am not going to block them this time, but I have left a message on their talk page that if they continue, they will be blocked for a month, which is twice as long as I usually start out with. This may just be a kid playing around, so I will give them an opportunity to reign themselves back in before I act. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:19, January 29, 2010 (UTC) online i guess u and me r the only ones online :Lulls happen every once in a while. It's late night in the US right now, and I'm actually working on a couple of other things. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 07:35, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Need clarification on posting videos on unaired episode pages RRabbit: I am seeing both actual videos and links to videos on the pages of the episodes that have yet to air, and I was wondering what the rules are with regards to that. The videos and link to videos get you to the Spanish version of some of the unaired episodes. Are people allowed to post videos or links to videos of episodes that have yet to air here in the United States (even though they aired elsewhere), or does our Wikia forbid this? Please clarify this so I know whether or not I should either undo the edits and remove the video and/or links thereof when I see them. Thanks. BigNeerav 18:28, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :We talked about this in IRC, but the issue of videos is undecided at the moment. We still don't want the Disney lawyers to get upset with us, but we have new information about how videos are handled that may make it possible. Stay tuned. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:21, February 1, 2010 (UTC) about an article http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Tuff_Gum I would like let you guys know that the song on the video isn't "Tuff gum" that's the spanish version saying "goma normal" which means "normal gum" because Bufford didn't want to share his Tuff Gum, Phineas asked Ferb if he coul'd have normal gum, so that jingle says "Normal Gum". (I know this because I speak Spanish. I watched the full episode also.) The tuff gum song was the one before the normal gum song. :Since people are entering information from the Latin American broadcast before it airs in the U.S., we realize that there will be information to be corrected. Once it shows up on Disney XD, we can start straightening things around. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:21, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Complaint... Hey I used to be 98.185.48.50 but now im 14:45, February 1, 2010 (UTC). I don't like how this works if i can't access my computer it changes me. Plus, I don't want to be a registered contributor. It's just my belief don't ask why please. 14:45, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :Unfortunately, that's exactly how it works. If you don't create an account, your edits are registered under your computer's IP address. When you go to a different computer, or your computer changes its own address, your edits are then registered under the different IP address. :Since you don't want to create an account, there isn't anything we can do about this. I do have about why creating an account is good, and having your edits show up under a single name that you choose no matter which computer you're at is one of the main reasons. If you're concerned about privacy, then I recommend that you do not post any more messages like the above because that will allow people to track exactly which computers you're using. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:21, February 1, 2010 (UTC) How exactly ''does a computer change its IP address, cause i didn't change the computer I'm using. I'm not really into technology and what not, well a little bit for like photography. And I don't have an email account for the registration. I think some of the questions like DOB are a ''little invasive. 20:29, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Userpage Can I add something to my home page unrelated to P&F? Perry vs. Doofenshmirtz, Pinky vs. Poofenplotz, Planty vs. Doofenshmirtz (for 10 minutes) 18:42, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Avatar Shipping Well, most everybody at the Fanon Wiki all respected everyone's opinions on shipping not too long ago and decided to treat them equally. I don't see anything equal about them here. [[User:Kittyfire|'~Kittyfire' My World ]] 19:04, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey! The front page or home page of the wiki isn't updated. Could you do something? and did you read my newer message about the IP address? 14:34, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :O I may be new, but something tells me you need to archive your talk page. Anyways, they put your signature on the automated messages, that's how I got here. Now, you think you could possibly write an article on the Holy mackerel? And yes, I mean the song. Have no fear! ( ) Lighdar is here! 07:32, February 6, 2010 (UTC)